Arcana do Diabo (Devil Arcana)
A Arcana do Diabo é uma Arcana recorrente na série Persona. Visão Geral Retratada como um demônio hermafrodita acima de duas figuras nuas acorrentadas, o aspecto negativo da Arcana do Diabo representa a vontade de fazer coisas egoístas, impulsivas e violentas e ser um escravo de seus próprios impulsos e sentimentos. Ocasionalmente, ela também é considerada um símbolo de tentação. O aspecto positivo, entretanto, representa um laço ou comprometimento saudável. As Personas da Arcana do Diabo geralmente se destacam em afinidades baseadas no escuro. Apropriadamente, a Arcana do Diabo é representada por demônios e divindades malignas da mitologia. Personagens associados com a Arcana do Diabo normalmente são indivíduos "diabólicos"; eles podem ser gananciosos, orgulhosos, luxuriosos, caso contrário são de caráter pobre. Não é incomum a esse tipo de personagem ter um pouco de uma tendência anti-social, muitas vezes não se importando com as necessidades ou o bem-estar dos outros. Mesmo que isso seja verdade, eles também são personagens comprometidos com uma causa, geralmente o seu trabalho. Aparições *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' A Arcana do Diabo é representada por Reiji Kido e, com a exceção de Loki, todas as Personas da Arcana do Diabo são exclusivas a ele. A raça equivalente a essa Arcana é Tyrant. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' A Arcana do Diabo abriga Personas demoníacas relacionadas a figuras mitológicas rebeldes, se opondo às divindades em Persona 2: Innocent Sin, indo do espírito malicioso Poltergeist ao anjo caído Lucifer. Como referência ao fato de que as Personas da Arcana do Diabo são residentes do Inferno ou do Submundo, o feitiço de fusão War in Hell (Guerra no Inferno) exige todas as Personas da Arcana, com cada uma executando suas habilidades distintas respectivas. ''Eternal Punishment'' A Arcana do Diabo retorna em Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, retendo todos os seus atributos. ''Persona 3'' O Social Link da Arcana do Diabo é representada por Presidente Tanaka, um homem-de-negócios bem-sucedido em Persona 3. O protagonista pode iniciar esse Social Link depois que o Social Link da Arcana do Ermitão esteja no Rank 4 ''e que o atributo de Charme (''Charm) esteja no nível 4 (Smooth). Quando essas duas condições são cumpridas, Tanaka vai se interessar no protgonista para ser um modelo para seus produtos. Então ele logra o protagonista de 40.000 ienes, porém, quando ele vê que o protagonista não sabe que está sendo enganado, Tanaka o coloca sobre sua tutela e começa a ensiná-lo sobre negócios, criando o Social Link da Arcana do Diabo. O Social Link da Arcana do Diabo sobe de rank toda vez que o protagonista interage com Tanaka, com ele lentamente reconhecendo a importância de ética nos negócios e a sua verdadeira paixão. Pelo final do Social Link, Tanaka dará ao protagonista uma Carta de Agradecimento que ele recebeu depois de doar uma grande quantidade de dinheiro a um orfanato, concedendo a forma suprema da Arcana do Diabo, Beelzebub, "Senhor do Inferno". ''FES'' A Arcana do Diabo continua relativamente a mesma em FES, entretanto, uma Persona exclusiva, Pazuzu foi adicionada ao repertório da Arcana. Portable Mokoi, uma Persona de Persona 4, aparece em Persona 3 Portable começando no nível 18. ''Persona 4'' O Social Link da Arcana do Diabo é representado por Sayoko Uehara, uma enfermeira trabalhando no hospital de Inaba em Persona 4. O protagonista inicia o Scial Link aceitando o trabalho de Zelador do Hospital do Turno-da-Noite no quadro de avisos do Distrito de Compras, que é disponível nas quartas, quintas e sextas-feiras durante a noite (night-time). Entretanto, o protagonista deve ter a sua Característiac de "Diligência" (Diligence) no nível 3 antes de poder aceitar o trabalho. Trabalhar no hospital também aumenta a Característica de "Coragem" (Courage) do protagonista. Nos eventos do Social Link da Arcana do Diabo, Sayoko tentará várias vezer tentar e seduzir o protagonista. Escolher resistir às tentações dela dá mais pontos para subir o Social Link para o próximo rank. Nas interações mais tardias, o protagonista ajuda ela a reachar seu verdadeiro propósito e paixão de se tornar uma enfermeira no primeiro lugar. Pelo final do Social Link, Sayoko dará ao protagonista a sua ID do Hospital, concedendo a forma suprema da Arcana do Diabo, Beelzebub, o Príncipe das Mentiras. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' A Arcana do Diabo é representada pelo Confidant com Ichiko Ohya, que sobe de rank na medida que o protagonista interage com ela a partir de 23 de junho. Este Confidant desbloqueia reduções nas penalidades do medidor de alerta nos Palácios. Completar o Confidant da Arcana do Diabo também concederá a forma suprema da Arcana, Beelzebub. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Demônios ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Designs de Carta Categoria:Tarô Categoria:Arcana do Diabo